The Zombie Apocalypse
by XxLady.GreyWolfxX
Summary: Jane Lawson doesn't remember where shes from or how she ended up with these four zombie slaying men. They all look familiar but she just can't pinpoint who they are. Why are they in these strange places and why is it happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fanfiction ever! so if you see any problems or have ideas about the story you can review or just PM me.**

**I hope you like it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Tank throw me your G11!" Jane yelled over the moaning and groaning of the zombies around her, "I'm out of ammo!"<p>

Tank threw her the G11 which she caught swiftly and reeked havoc on the dead trying to consume her flesh. They had been in this mansion long enough and it was time to get out of this place. Soon they would be over run by zombies without ammunition and without a hope of surviving if the stayed any longer.

"Vell I tink zat is the last of zhem for now" said the ever notorious Doctor Edward Richtofen.

"Doctor we really need to get out of here" said Jane giving the G11 back to Dempsey.

"All Nikolai want is vodka" bellowed Nikolai.

They had teleported from Der Riese escaping barely with their lives and it was time to do the same thing here.

"Ya Doc. Its time to go" said Dempsey

"Why are you Americans alwayz in a rush to go somezwhere" spoke the annoyed Richtofen walking off towards the teleporter, "just give me a few hourz."

"Man what is up his ass?" questioned Dempsey getting ready to sit at the bottom of one of the staircases.

"I dont know," Jane said sitting next to Dempsey "who ever knows!"

Since the zombie horde subsided for the day the crew decided to sleep except for Jane. She was too restless so she decided to walk around the mansion and clear her head.

She couldnt remember anything from before Der Riese and it started to bother her. She was 23 years old, who was she, where did she come from? Well she did know where she came from, she was an American but she couldnt remember exactly where. Deciding that she would need some new weapons for the hordes and hordes of endless zombies that they would indefedently run into she went to go find the mystery box.

Finding the nearest map to locate the mystery box she was disappointed to find that it was on the stage near the teleporter.

"Damn I really don't feel like messing with him right now," she said under her breath to herself.

Making her way slowly to the mystery box, she could already hear that horrible laughter that the crew all new to well. Rolling her eyes she walked threw the door.

"Hey Doctor hows it goin" she said making her way over to the mystery box and tapping it twice so it would open a give her, hopefully, a new better gun then a empty Calamity.

"Do you ask zhis because you care or because you dont have notzing else to do zhen bother zhey DOCTOR!" He laughed his evil laughter messing with some wiring in the back of the teleporter.

"I ask because I want to get the hell out of here!" She said in a irritated tone.

The box finally came to a stop at 2 cz75's.

"Well I guess thats better then nothing," she took them and felt the hard metal between her hands "at least I have two pistols now."

She went and sat down on the steps of the podium that held a machine gun that was pretty much useless against large numbers of zombies.

He stopped working for a second just to look up at her

"Yes, may I be ov service?" said the doctor clearly not wanting her there.

She stared at him for a moment contemplating on what she should say next.

"Your so weird!" she told him with a huge smile on her face but he didnt seem to understand.

"Vat? Vhy do you say zhis?" he asked generally confused.

"Because you laugh to yourself, you call the zombies your children, your just crazy!" she said laughing to herself. How could he not laugh, it was very unnerving.

"Why are you lauzhing, there is nozhing to laugh about" he told her starting to become annoyed.

"Hey Doctor lighten up! Were in the middle of a huge zombie apocalypse, smile every once in a while!" she said cheerfully standing up and making her way over towards the teleporter.

"I just zont see zhe humor in laughing because you zhink im crazy" he said very annoyed now.

"Fine Doctor Richtofen, can I call you Edward by the way its starting to get annoying calling you Doctor all the time"

"I zont care just leave me alone your starting to get very annoyzing"

Just then the teleporter lit up a very bright baby blue.

"Haha! I made time go by super fast didnt I Edward" She said very proud of herself.

"Watever you zilly girl just go vake up zhe others and lets leave zhis place" He said standing up making his way inside to mess with some of the blinking knobs and switches.

"Ok Edward whatever you say" she told him skipping off to go wake up everyone.

Edward was deep in his own thoughts when she left. Her and Dempsey were brought to him as test subjects along with the Russian and Japanese. He hated America making him just hate Americans all together, but this American girl was making him feel even more hatred towards Americans. Or was it another feeling? No, it was certainty hate she was very annoying and didn't listen to him. Why didn't he just let her die back in Der Riese.

_-Flashback-_

"Nikolai cover zhe front! Dempsey cover zhe back! Everyone else cover zhe sides!" Richtofen yelled to the crew so they could survive on the catwalk in Der Riese.

"I have a better idea! Let me go down and shoot them with my magnificent wunderwaffle!" Jane screamed as she jumped over the side of the rail and ran around shooting zombies.

"Nein! You zstupid girl get back up here!" Richtofen hollered at her.

"Ill be ok!" she shouted back running around in circles dodging all of the fatal hits and slaps the zombies were trying to blow.

Then all of a sudden a giant horde of over 100 zombies came running after her and it was to much for her to handle. She tried to make it back up towards the rest of the group but got caught with all of the zombies around her. Richtofen looked over the rail to see those horror filled green eyes staring right at him and the worst scream he had ever heard rang in his ears.

Any other time he would have been smiling and laughing his most famous laugh but they needed everyone they could to fight off the zombie herd so they had to save her.

"We have to go zave Jane!" he yelled at the team and everyone turned their attention to the dying girl laying on the floor.

Massive gun fire, grenades, and ray gun blasts were shot into the crowd of zombies as they made their way to save the idiotic American.

Finally making it down to where she was. There were zombies surrounding them from all sides and pouring out of the windows so they had to act fast.

Richtofen pulled out the syringes he carried with him to save anyone that got hit and stuck her in the bloody arm of hers.

She then started to stir and squirm until her eyes were wide open with disbelief. Why would Doctor Richtofen come save her life?

"Getz up zstupid girl we have to go!" he screamed at her over all of the moaning and groaning.

The team ran for teleporter A and got ready to get out of Der Riese. Forgetting about all of her weapons she ran for her life right behind the leader, Doctor Richtofen.

The teleporter was glowing its blue haze ready to teleport them to who knows where.

Everyone hopped into the teleporter and they were off, finally landing in the place Kino Der Toten.

-_End of Flashback-_

"Hey Doc. Dooocccc." Dempsey said waving his hand in front of the evil doctors face. "Are we going to go or not"

"Yes, zhe teleporter is ready" He said pushing some buttons on the teleporter.

Everyone walked into the teleporter and they were off to were ever fate wanted them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so i hope Richtofen isnt too much OOC but i need you guys to review so i can make my writing better <strong>

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is my second chapter so i hope you like it :)**

**and thank you tylerssecond2, Stoneface, Doom Marine 54, XxLadyChaosxX, Zombiegirl777 and my anonymous reviewer 3 for the reviews :D.**

** Ok so now heres the story**

* * *

><p>Jane woke up from the familiar teleporter side affects she always had. Slightly nauseated and a little bit dizzy she looked around to see what kind of strange place she awoken in.<p>

She knew they left Kino Der Toten because the whole place was built out of metal, and a huge cylinder looking object stood in the middle of the room.

"Wunderbar, we made it!" the evil doctor said in his heavy German accent.

"Ugh I hate teleporting," Dempsey stood up swaying just a little bit.

"No Power again! Well at least I have vodka" Nikolai stated while still sitting on the floor drinking his vodka.

Just then the huge cylinder in the room made a loud, weird, squeaky, beeping noise and started spinning around the room really fast.

Takeo was underneath it sighing and rubbing his head getting ready to stand.

"DONT STAND UP!" Dempsey and Jane yelled from the bottom of the stairs, but it was too late the metal thing swung and hit him right in the back of the head knocking him out instantly.

"HAHAHA" Richtofen was rolling on the ground laughing that high pitched laughter of his.

Everyone just turned around and stared at him for a minute.

"So now you want to laugh," Jane shook her head and walked over to Takeo laying face down on the floor. "What is this thing anyway?" she bent down and made sure he was still breathing.

"That there is a centrifuge, it has to do with science that you Americans wouldn't understand"

Richtofen replied with a smug look on his face.

"Well now we know not to stand under this big piece of junk" Dempsey said knocking on the centrifuge with his knuckles.

"Hey Nikolai can you help me drag Takeo from up under this thing, obviously you being the strongest."she claimed smiling while looking at Dempsey's reaction.

Nicholi got up and strutted over to where they were in his drunken stupor while Dempsey turned around and made his way over also.

"Im sorry but I have to disagree with you because I know I am the strongest," Dempsey glowed with self conscience.

While Dempsey and Nikolai fought over Takeos body to see who was the strongest Jane made her way over to Doctor Richtofen.

"Where are we?" she asked watching him look around the room.

"We are in a soviet cosmodome in Russia" he told her beginning to walk up the stairs.

Following him she wondered "well why are we here? Why didn't we just go somewhere less... eerie?"

"Because I need something here! Do you have to know everything" he said beginning to feel quite irritated.

"Yes I have to know everything" she told him with a smile on her face "I have another question."

"Yes what is it!" he said still turned looking around.

"What are you looking for?" she whispered with a silly grin on her face.

Just then he turned around and grabbed her shoulders looking at her straight in the eyes. Green eyes clashing with green eyes.

Angrily whispering "nothing that you need to worry about, now stop prodding me with questions and go back down stairs.

He let go of her shoulders and she just stared at him, stunned, for a couple seconds before she turned around and walked back downstairs.

Wow he was sorta cute when he was mad. This made her frown, she couldn't like him or even think about liking him. She just loved messing with him to pass the time. Great that's just what she needed something more to think about. Rolling her eyes she sat down at the bottom of the cold stairs.

Just then she was hit with a wave of nausea and flashed back to a time when she saw those angry green eyes look at her that way.

-_Flashback-_

She was laying in what looked like a metal cage. It was very cold and all she was wearing was a white tank top and very short white shorts.

She looked around confused and saw that there were many of the same kind of cages she was in. Many of them being small cages holding animals but then she noticed that there were three of the same size cages that looked like the kind holding her.

Just then a heavy metal door opened and there came in a short brown haired looking man that held a wooden clip board flipping threw its papers. When he looked at her he smiled and said "Good W0-M3n is already awake, Doctor Richtofen is going to have fun with you."

She was over come with fear, how did she get in this cage and who was Doctor Richtofen?

The brown haired man drug her out of the cage and dragged her over towards a wheel chair. She would have put up a fight but she couldn't move any of her arms or legs. This made her panic even more.

The man rolled her into a bright lit room with a long metal table that sat in the center. There were also 4 leather straps that were bolted to the table for obvious reasons.

The man layed her on the table and strapped her wrists and ankles with the thick leather straps. Her head slowly rolled around to hazily look at the area she was in. There was nothing in the room except a really bright light that was right above blinding her if she dared to at it to long.

"Doctor Richtofen will be in here in a couple minutes so don't try to get out" he told her with a stern face then it lightened up "have fun" he smiled leaving her in the room by herself.

She had to get out of this situation, having the slightest clue what they were going to do to her but her muscles just wouldn't budge.

She heard noises outside if the door she was brought in at and open came a tall, skinny, brown haired looking man. Right behind him came a tall but slightly fatter man that rolled in a tray with many different kinds of items on it. A certain patch on both of their clothing made her eyes open wider then ever before.

The red arm band with a white background surrounded the black swastika glaring at her, immediately telling her who they were.

Nazi's

At that moment all of her past hit her like a bolt of lightning. She was 20 years old and she wanted to go with her brothers and fight for her country so she left home and dressed like a boy going off to war without any suspicion. Their mission was to infiltrate one of the Nazi compounds to gain information on what they were doing but their plan failed when most of her group was captured . They stuck a needle into her neck and instantly she blacked out thinking she was dead until she woke up in this horrible place.

She realized that the two men were arguing about something in German she couldn't understand so she tried to speak.

"Yyou f... na... " is all that came out but they didn't seem to hear her. Realizing that the fatter man with the tray rolled it over towards were her hand was strapped, she took all of her strength to reach for a scaple on the trey and cut the strap as best she could. Succeeding she hurried and unstrapped her other arm.

Their back was turned towards her so they were completely oblivious to what was going on. Finally unstrapping her legs she got off the table shaky but quietly and took one of the syringes that had a weird blue liquid spinning around inside of it. Walking silently behind the more fatter doctor she stabbed the syringe right in the back of his neck making him fall to the ground.

That alerted the taller skinnier man that their patient was up from the table. He acted quickly and threw a fast right hook to her face. She took the blow making her fall to the ground. Remembering her training she tripped the doctor and he fell to the ground resulting in them tossing and tumbling on the floor.

She ended up on top of him throwing as hard as punches she could with her weak muscles, but then she stopped all of a sudden feeling a slight pain in the back of her neck.

Her hands rested on the doctors shoulders and his green eyes glared daggers into hers until he started to smile, laughing as her world went hazy and she passed out. The last thing she heard was his demonic laughter.

_-End of Flashback-_

She snapped out of her day dream to the sound of loud gunshots.

"Well looks like the zombies followed us here" Dempsey yelled shooting a zombie right in the head.

Jane grabbed her 2 cz75's and got ready for action. She had a whole new feeling for the doctor and the people she was surrounded with. It was time to know what exactly happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! i wanna know what you guys think about it. thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
